Happy Birthday
by blackkitty479
Summary: It's Helen's birthday and it seems one of her friends forgot about it. Angry, Helen is not enjoying her birthday too much, but her friend's idea of a birthday present may cheer her up...This is a crack! fiction, so be careful.


Just a little fun fiction about a present for Helen's birthday.. My plot bunnies may have made me a little too naughty with this one, so be careful. It could be a crack! fic, altough I wouldn't bet my life that Helen wouldn't secretly wish for a present like this one...;).Any mistakes that might have occured in translation are from Google Translate. As usually, I don't own anything _Sanctuary. _

* * *

_**Happy Birthday**_

It was a festive day at the Sanctuary. Helen was celebrating her 159th birthday and everybody was trying to prepare her a surprise. Bigfoot was baking her favorite chocolate cake and Kate and Henry were decorating the Sanctuary's living room.

Meanwhile, Helen was on the field with Will, who had pretended that an Abnormal was on the loose, to get her out of the Sanctuary.

"Are you sure your FBI contact said that the Abnormal was here?" she asked after two hours of futile searching.

"I'm positive." Will replied. "However, it seems it ran away. Well, I guess we have nothing else to do than go back."

"Great." she muttered. "Two hours lost for nothing. If I ever get to meet your contact, he won't like it!"

They arrived in front of the Sanctuary, where Will got a phone call.

"It's all set, right?" he whispered and then hung up before Helen could figure out what was happening.

Will opened the door, allowing Helen to enter first and…

…"Surprise!!!" everybody yelled.

"How did you know?" Helen asked surprised.

"We couldn't have possibly forgotten it's your birthday." Kate said. "You don't get 159 each day."

"So the whole "abnormal on the loose" thing was just a prank?"

"Well, we had to get you out of your office somehow." Will said smiling.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Well, enough chattering!" Henry said. "Bring the cake; it's time to blow up the candles, Doc."

"You care more about the cake than me blowing the candles." Helen said chuckling.

"Maybe…"

They brought the cake and Helen blew up the candles. Will stood up, asking permission for a toast. When Helen granted him permission, he said "To the craziest boss I ever had. To the one that taught me to dare to believe in the unbelievable. May you live forever, even if forever is not long enough for the world to enjoy your presence."

"Thank you, Will." she said, almost crying. "That's really sweet."

"Come on, Magnus, no tears!" Kate said. "Why don't you better tell us what you wished for?"

"I can't tell you. It won't come true."

"If I were to take a wild guess, I would say that it is something related to love."

"Love?" Helen asked, smiling sadly. "I don't even know it's love. It doesn't matter, anyway. It can't happen."

"Are these words coming for the one who told me to dare to believe in the unbelievable?"

"Professionally speaking, Will. Love is more complicated than taking care of Abnormals."

Without saying another single word, Helen left the team puzzled and went to see Sally. She was the only one who could trust in this type of situation.

"_Happy birthday, old friend"._ Sally transmitted her telepathically.

"Thank you."

"_Although I would say you are not as happy as you look. What bothers you, Helen? Which part of your past haunts you?"_

"The past doesn't haunt me. That is the problem."

"_You thought he was going to come see you today, to wish you happy birthday, or at least write you a letter."_

"He said he loves me." Helen said angrily. "He could have sent me a letter, at least."

"_You really love him, don't you?"_

"I don't. It's just that…I consider him a friend and I am sad he forgot my birthday, that's all."

"_If you see him just as a friend, then my name is Ariel. I am telepathic, Helen, remember?"_

"It seems coming to talk to you was a bad idea. At least the others don't know what my feelings are. Because if they did…"

"_They would support you, Helen. They are your friends."_

"Yes, but I have a responsibility. I can't have feelings for someone who is obsessed with world domination."

"_He's obsessed with many things, Helen, and you are one of them. He loves you, even if he doesn't know how to show it."_

"He tried to kill me!"

"_Did he? Helen, I know that at night, when you think no one can hear you, you keep asking yourself if he wanted to kill you or just transform you, to be besides him no matter what. And I also know that a part of you regrets not kissing him back, that time in Rome."_

"That's not fair!" Helen said smiling sadly. "I hate telepathy."

"_You shouldn't. You know, when he was here, trying to design the weapon to combat the Cabal super abnormals, we met and had a little chat."_

"And you tell me about this after an year?!"

"_I know how to keep a secret, Helen. I promised not to say anything. But I can tell you this: he may have some feelings for you after all."_

"What did he tell you?"

"_Helen, I promised to keep quiet. Human thoughts are something personal."_

"Yes, but he's not human, so you could forget this rule."

"_Then I suppose I can break this rule with you too and tell him what you are dreaming about at night the next time I see him. Because you are not entirely human either."_

"He mustn't know!" Helen yelled. "He would tease me forever if he found out. Besides, he is arrogant enough without knowing that I dream about him almost every night. Thank God I don't need too much sleep."

"_This is the one thing I never understood in human nature- denial. Why do you try so much to hide your feelings?"_

"Because I can't be in love with him. I suffered enough last time. And he doesn't even remember my birthday!"

"_And I suppose it's better for someone to remember your birthday and give you a present like Mary Ann Nichols, isn't it?"_

"I don't want to remember about that. This is exactly why I can't fall in love with Nikola. I've had enough of a "Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde" type of guy for one life, thank you."

"_You mean you plan on spending the eternity alone just for one screw-up? You'll never know if you don't take a chance."_

"John was much more than one screw-up and you know it."

"_Yes, but Nikola is not going to be like that. I know it."_

"I'm sorry, Sally. I can't trust him."

Saying this, Helen got out of the room and went straight to her bedroom. She was disappointed that not even Sally understood her. However, her sad thoughts were interrupted when she opened her bedroom's door and saw none other than Nikola Tesla sprawled on her bed, with his shirt half unbuttoned. Helen let her eyes feast a little with his incredibly sexy sight, before looking angrily at him.

"Nikola Tesla, what the heck are you doing in my bedroom?!" she yelled.

"Happy birthday, Helen. It's nice to see you too."

"If this is your idea of wishing me happy birthday, I don't like it! How did you get in?"

"This is not my idea of telling you happy birthday. As a matter of fact, I was just getting started…" he said, smiling devilishly.

"Nikola, get out of my bedroom. Now!"

"Helen..." he said, getting on his feet and approaching her."…I thought that I could give you the chance of having a little fun with me this night, as a birthday present."

"Selfish and arrogant, as usually." Helen muttered. "It is _my_ birthday, Nikola, not yours. What makes you think that I would want to spend the night with you?"

"Stubborn as always." Nikola said. "This may make you change your mind." He lazily unbuttoned his shirt, making torturing long breaks after each button, then, after he finished, he slowly took his shirt off and threw it to Helen.

"That would be quite enough!" she said, trying to ignore the swarming butterflies in her stomach. "I'll leave and get back when you are properly dressed." Saying this, she turned to leave, but the door slam shut and the key flied into Nikola's hand.

"You know, I've started to like magnetism." he said grinning. "Now, can you please relax and let me take care of you?"

"Give me the key!" she yelled and pulled out her gun. "I don't have time to play games."

"I notice you do seem a bit on edge. But I'll fix that." He pushed Helen against the wall and forcibly kissed her on the mouth, his tongue fighting desperately to gain entrance. But she wasn't going to give up so easily. She pushed him off her, with a force that made him fall on her bed, but he pulled her after him in his falling, so now she was atop of him, her hands holding his against the bed.

"I would have bet my life that you will want to take the dominant position." He said smirking. "But I can work with that."

Helen threw him an angry look."Give me the key. Now."

"I'm sorry, Helen, but I don't think that would be a very good idea. I kinda like you in this position." He got as close to her as her hands allowed him to, and whispered softly in her ear: _"__Želim te"_.

"So you think that if you get into my bedroom, half naked, and you start speaking to me in Serbian, I will instantaneously fall for you?"

"Well, that was the plan. _Hteo sam da ti pokažem pravo značenja međunarodnih odnosa."_

"You wanted to show me the true meaning of international relations, huh?"

He managed to free one of his hands and he let his fingers play with her curls. When she didn't react, one of his fingers found more interesting things to do, like slowly descending to her neck and exploring the cleavage of her blouse.

"Watch it, Nikola." she said, slapping him and capturing his hand once more. Helen sighed heavily and bit her lip. It wasn't the first time she wanted to kiss him, but she managed to resist this temptation in the past. But now, when she was standing atop of him, with his smirking mouth dangerously close to hers, with every part of his body calling for her kiss, with his taste of wine that still lingered on her lips from their previous kiss, with his incredibly blue eyes that had always fascinated her, she was merely able to resist him. Her brain tried to stop her, but was unsuccessful. Few seconds later, her lustful lips trapped Nikola's in a passionate kiss they both had been dreaming about for ages.

"You know, for someone who is 159, you are a surprisingly good kisser." Nikola said, licking his lips after they finished.

"You are being very cheeky, Mr. Tesla." she teased him.

"I thought you like bad boys, Helen."

"I don't. But I am willing to make an exception with you."

"Well, I guess this has to be my lucky day. However, will you please let me go? I might need my hands for other things, you know?"

She leaned to him and gently bit him on the ear. "Only if you promise to play nicely." she whispered.

"Helen, we've known each other for a 100+ years and you still think I can play nicely? Besides, I've waited too much for this."

"This is what you get if the only time when you were alone with me, with no Cabal agents or other vampires chasing us, you kept playing with that stupid metal platter."

"I'm sorry. That wasn't too inspired, I know it. I guess I was just curious about my new power, but trust me: I regret not doing anything that night."

"As do I about refusing to kiss you in Rome." She placed a brief, but wet kiss on his mouth and then started kissing every inch of his luscious chest. He gently let his hands go under her blouse, his fingers making little circles on her spine.

They were interrupted by Kate, who was worried that Helen hadn't answered her call and broke the door.

"Oops." she said. "I didn't know you were busy, I'll come back later."

"Damn it, Helen!" Nikola yelled. "Didn't you teach the children that it is not polite to break into someone's room and that a locked door means that the people inside need some privacy?"

"Kate, I can explain." Helen said, trying not to laugh. "Nikola here had the brilliant idea to come and wish me happy birthday, that's all."

"Yes, I can see that. He had a very original idea of a gift, I'll give him that."

"What the…" said Will, entering the room.

"…hell?" Henry completed, his mouth refusing to shot at the sight of Nikola half naked in Helen's bed. "What are you doing, Doc?"

"I think it's pretty much obvious what she was doing, Henry." Will said. "We are sorry for interrupting, but we didn't hear him coming."

"Because I didn't use the door, Junior. I stayed here for at least a month, remember? I found the secret tunnel that leads to the cellar. And after that, it was just a matter of time."

"Nikola, that tunnel is protected by an energy field, to keep intruders away. How did you get past it?"

"I'm magnetic, remember?"

"So that spike in the EM field was you." said Henry. "That's why we wanted to talk to Magnus; I was worried that we might have intruders."

"Well, I'm sorry for frightening you, Tiny Tim. I'll try to be more discreet the next time."

"Anyway, sorry for interrupting you, Magnus." said Will, chuckling. "We are going to leave and be back in the morning, OK?"

"Take your time. I mean it. You are probably tired." Helen replied, blushing.

The children turned back to leave but Kate turned her head back just before leaving.

"You'll probably fire me for this, but I have to ask." she said. "Is this what you wished for when you blew the candles?"

Helen threw her a lethal look, but ended up smiling. "Let's just say this was close enough."

The three left, but Helen could swore she heard Kate saying "That's it, guys, you owe me 100 $! I told you that this is what she wished."

When finally alone, Nikola threw her an exasperated look. "What is it with kids these days?" he asked.

"Let's not talk about this."

"You are right. We have more important things to do." he said smirking.

"Yes, like telling me how you're going to pay my defense system that you broke. Cause I suppose that you created an EM field that broke it."

"Well, yes, it's pretty much fried. But I would say it was worth it."

"Bloody bastard!" she yelled. "Do you have any idea how much fixing it will cost?"

"Don't worry; I'll fix it for you."

"That won't be enough for me to forgive you."

Nikola smiled and kissed her passionately, holding his hands on her thighs and slowly ascending to her chest, putting her body on fire.

"Will this be enough to forgive me?" he asked.

"You are getting close." she whispered, breathing heavily in his ear. "Anyway, I have to say, this is a birthday gift I've been waiting for ages."

"Good things come for those who wait." Nikola replied, letting her taste his luscious lips one more time.

She pushed him off her and began unbuttoning her blouse, slowly and making pauses for kissing him after each button. Lusting for seeing her naked, he tried to help, but she slapped him on his hand.

"Good things come for those who wait, remember?" she said, smiling devilishly, before kissing him more passionate than ever before. After all, Kate was right: you don't get 159 each day, and she was determined to make this birthday the most pleasant in her life.

_The End_


End file.
